<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Jumping in Puddles by KateKoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138028">Forever Jumping in Puddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKoot/pseuds/KateKoot'>KateKoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, a/b/o au, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKoot/pseuds/KateKoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is rare, in that he's an alpha. The smallest portion of the population, oddly fetishized and glamorized, and so little understood even Asahi doesn't know how much it's hurting him not to have a pack to call his own. To him, this panic and loneliness is just normal. Cue a gruff bar owner named Ukai and his staff of weirdos prouncing into the picture and inadvertently changing everything in Asahi's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Others may be mentioned but are secondary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inciting Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Asahi hated that he was an alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hated that he was treated like an adult long before anyone else his age, hated that people had always talked about what 'grand' things he was sure to do, hated that he walked into a room and even his <em>friends</em> felt the need to bow their heads to him. He couldn't disappear into a crowd no matter how hard he tried, and people always kept a distance that was a little more than respectful in public places, and he kept getting <em>propositioned, </em>which was somehow even worse than all the times people had shied away from him expecting aggression. He was always invited to meetings he didn't understand, always ushered over to where the executives sit, always assumed to be the boss when he was just an intern. The pressure was unbearable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just wanted to be a beta, like 75% of the goddamn world. Was that so much to ask? He wanted to be mediocre at something and not have that feel like a massive disappointment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He downed the last dregs of his beer sullenly, and another appeared before he'd even gestured to the bartender. Of course, the establishment had to pay special attention to their rare alpha customer. He wasn't even sure he <em>wanted</em> another drink. He put it to his lips anyway, determined to tell the bartender to please cut him off after this one. He was a big guy, so it took a bit to get him drunk, but he was still afraid of the effects alcohol might have on him. What if he acted like a typical alpha meathead? What if he forgot his strength and broke something, or worse, <em>hurt</em> someone?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, he wasn't going to take that chance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi's phone pinged again, another message in his old high school group chat. He thumbed it open glumly, already knowing what it would say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: ok but why are you freaking out? this is good!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i haven't earned it! i haven't even been here two months yet, there are other people who are way more competent than me</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: ur underselling urself again</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: well somebody has to</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: so you're upset they want to promote you</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: yes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: no!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: it's ok man, we get it</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: no u don't. u don't get handed things you don't deserve just because u smell good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i like this company, i want to stay, i want to earn a promotion. i want to be vital to the team. i want to be useful and helpful and i never get the chance bc ppl never ask. nobody thinks they can talk to me, even just to say hello, and i know that nothing i say or do is gonna change the way they see me as 'boss material'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i don't even want to be the boss!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frustrated tears plopped onto the napkin in front of him. Pathetic, he thought, he was so pathetic. Just another crybaby alpha sitting alone at a bar whining because things didn't go his way. Anybody else at that company would be jumping for joy if they were offered a permanent position so fast, but not Asahi. No, nothing ever satisfied Asahi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i didn't get to pick my own major, or my own career</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: im a 30 year old man with no friends</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: it's like ppl look at me but don't see me and i'm so tired</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: whoa whoa whoa, okay</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: i know ur frustrated and run down but that's not a healthy way of looking at this</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: the FUCK do you mean no friends bitch WE ARE RIGHT HERE</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: phone call?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: no</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i'm in public, i gotta get my scent under control</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: ur suppressants?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: u know they don't do much. i think i'm scaring ppl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was true, and he was acutely aware of it. The scent of his distress and frustration permeated the air around him, clearly concerning some of the nearer patrons. Nobody was sitting next to him--nobody would--but a table a few feet from the bar had a few people shifting nervously. Someone switched bar stools to be further away from him. It felt like getting stabbed, and was it bad how familiar this feeling was? Asahi had been living with it all his life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a deep, shuddering breath, pushing the barely-touched second beer away from him. He had to get himself under control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: where r u?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: milligans pub, but im about to leave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: I can pick u up?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi stifled another whimper, hands shaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: it's ok suga u have work early</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i'll be fine i just needed to get that off my chest</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi: i'm gonna log off now, text u when i'm home. sorry for worrying u</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: u know we're here for u, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: i'll still come if u want me to, fuck work</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: i'll kick anybodys ass for u</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: i'll kick DAICHI'S ass for u</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: wow, okay</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: and asahi, stop apologizing!! we worry bc we're ur friends, and that's a choice we made</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi: we just don't hear from u much and we want u to be ok</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: yeah u stubborn fuck</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga: we love u!!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[Asahi is offline]</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi put his phone face down on the counter with a deep sigh. Why those two always went to bat for him he never understood--and instead of gratitude all he could feel was guilt. What the fuck was wrong with him?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He caught that train of thought and stamped it out, vowing not to think about it until he was safely at home and his distress couldn't worry these poor people any more. Deep, slow breaths, he reminded himself. Just like his therapist said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was startled out of it by the bartender's voice. "Would you like something else instead, sir?" she asked, hands clasped submissively in front of her even though she was shaking. Fuck, she probably thought Asahi was upset because she got him the wrong drink or something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry!" he blurted, making the blonde woman flinch into herself a little. "I, I mean, uh, just...some spinach dip?" Ah fuck, he was supposed to be going home. "And water, please? Thank you." He tried to smile, but it faltered when the girl--her nametag said Yachi--sketched a quick bow and made her way back to the kitchen hastily. Asahi sighed gustily. God damn his intimidating stature.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn't even surprised when a different waiter brought out his order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ate glumly, focusing on pulling his scent back in and thinking about what groceries he should get at the store on Thursday. He always went on Thursdays. Maybe he could get more eggplant, he'd already used up the ones he'd gotten and he wanted to try that baba ganoush recipe his mom found... "Oh!" he squeaked, startled out of his head by the refill glass put in front of his face. "I-I'm sorry!" Yachi jumped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh no, it's--I'm sorry for startling you!" Oh great, they were both jumpy people.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was actually just getting ready to leave," Asahi said, making to stand and then remembering abruptly that his height was intimidating. He stood half-crouched over the bar stool, hand already in his pocket and fishing for his wallet. "I appreciate your diligence! As--as a bartender, I mean, I hope you have a good night--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the other side of the bar there was a crash and a yowl, and Asahi froze. He felt like he'd been dunked in ice and then in lava, his entire being reacting with something primal to that sound. <em>Danger,</em> it cried, <em>danger! Omega, scared, angry, danger! Protect! Who? No pack. Protect who? Where is pack?!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He barely even saw the omega, a young waiter with gravity-defying hair, lips curled back in a snarl as he wrenched the patron's wandering hand away. Honestly, he barely even saw the patron, let alone Yachi's terrified eyes glued on him. The whole bar froze. It took him a moment to realize that thunderous growl had been him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh god, oh no. The whole bar was staring at him, tense and frightened, and he slammed his lips shut to cover his teeth. Oh fuck, he looked angry--he wasn't angry--yes he was, someone just tried to <em>feel up</em> their poor waiter--but mostly he was just scared. Scared, because he'd let his instincts get the better of him and now everyone was waiting for him to do something monstrous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gulped. You're an alpha, Asahi, he thought to himself. Take control of the situation. That's what people like you are for, right? Say something. Tell the handsy guy off, or ask if the omega was okay, or--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's happening in here?" an intimidating looking beta demanded, busting through the back door. He looked harried, but ready to fight and oh god Asahi was gonna get killed now, wasn't he?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This fucker grabbed my ass," the omega hissed, vibrating with an angry energy that was too large for his small body. "I yowled, it spooked that alpha, bla bla bla--can I beat this guy up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," the beta said sternly, then smirked around his cigarette. "That's my job." Asahi collapsed back onto his bar stool in fear. "It says something when an alpha keeps his hands to himself better than you," the beta said, "and now the whole bar knows what a creepy fucker you are. I hope," he said, raising his voice and looking around menacingly, "that they all remember your face. I'll sure be passing it around to the other bar owners around here. And I hope that you like take-out, because you're not eating in here." The aggressor's eyes flitted over to Asahi before dropping like lead, head tilted down in an automatic show of passivity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you looking at him for?" the man barked. "He doesn't own this pub, <em>I</em> do. And on second thought, fuck your takeout boxes--<em>get the fuck out!</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi felt the tether holding him down snap, and suddenly it was like he was watching the goings-on from beyond a glass window. Distantly he knew he was dissociating--a nasty habit, really--but he couldn't focus on his breathing with the mantra <em>Danger, danger, find your pack, where is pack, danger</em> pounding in his head. The blonde man--the bar owner--practically chased the offending table outside, shouting that if they ever showed their faces again he'd let his waiter do what he wanted in the first place, addressing the whole bar and saying that anyone who held the same viewpoint was free to walk out the door as well, that new management wasn't going to tolerate any bullshit, that he hoped they passed that word around town. Asahi couldn't feel his tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Where's pack? Where's your PACK? Need a pack, protect your pack! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi had had a lot of panic attacks, but this one was definitely the worst.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least there was a wrist under his nose, one he leaned into like a lifeline, gasping for the scent it let out. It settled something in him--told him the danger had passed, his pack was safe, no more angry smell. He could stand down. His blood rushed in his ears and he clung to that wrist and he tried desperately to pull himself back into his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone rubbed their wrist against his own limp one, and that helped. A scenting, a bonding even if only temporarily. He followed where he was led without question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he finally came back to himself, Suga and Daichi and the bar owner and the omega were all looking at him. He didn't know where he was, but it seemed like some back room of the bar. Asahi blinked, bleary, and sniffed--only to yelp and drop the poor omega's arm, which he'd been holding to his nose like some kind of caveman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god!" he said. "I--I am so sorry, that was so inappropriate of me, I--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Asahi," Daichi said on his other side. "Asahi! It's okay, everything's fine. You're fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're right here," Suga said, putting his hand on Asahi's knee. Oh, he looked so worried. Asahi was always making him worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I--I'm still sorry," Asahi said, glancing up at the omega before setting his eyes back on his lap. He was drained and sore and exhausted, and he was still scared. "Scenting you like that was still...awful of me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was surprised by the heavy smack against his back, followed by the omega's raucous laughter. The bar owner said 'hey!' from the corner, Suga and Daichi's eyes widened, and Asahi wheezed in surprise. "You're such a giant wimp!" the omega said, smiling brightly. So brightly Asahi felt something in his chest yearn. What would it be like to be that carefree? "I put my wrist under your nose first, so if anything I should be apologizing. But I'm not, because you needed it, you hear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I--y-yeah," Asahi gaped, dumbfounded. The bar owner sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Noya," he said warningly, pinching his nose. The omega--Noya, apparently--just grinned at his boss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What, like you keep me around for anything other than chaos," he taunted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever. Listen, Azumane-san?" the bar owner said, and Asahi's back straightened up. Oh god, he knew his name? I mean, he didn't know how long Suga and Daichi had been there for so maybe they told him or maybe he got it off Asahi's ID card or-- "I don't mean to butt in where it's none of my business, but my brother's an alpha and I gotta ask...you don't have a pack, do you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, that was a sharp, twisting pain. Asahi didn't like it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't think so," the bar owner said, pursing his lips. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do or anything, but I can tell you that my brother used to have attacks like that all the time. The doctor said it was because his instincts had nothing to latch on to and it sent him into a spiral. Your friend here temporarily scented you, but...well, I'll just say that when my brother founded his pack everything changed for the better." Asahi was acutely aware of the way Suga and Daichi turned to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Th-thank you, Mister, um...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ukai," the bar owner said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Asahi," Suga said softly, "why didn't you tell us? We'd pack-bond with you in a heartbeat!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'd do anything to see you...not like that," Daichi added.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly," Asahi mumbled, like he was hoping the two strangers in the room wouldn't hear him. "I can't--you shouldn't be tied down to me just so I feel better." Daichi sucked in a breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tied--" Suga sputtered, "tied <em>down--</em>do you even hear yourself?" Asahi murmured an apology that went unacknowledged. "Asahi, we are <em>friends.</em> Best friends, and we have been ever since year one of high school, and I can't <em>believe</em> you think we'd stick around if we didn't want to. It's just--we're both betas! We don't feel the need to pack-bond like you do, so it just, never even occurred--!" Suga sobbed angrily, and Asahi leaned forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No no no, don't cry, I'm so sorry--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop saying sorry!" Suga howled. Daichi's hand came down on Asahi's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We didn't notice," he said sadly. "I didn't notice. I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It--it's not," Asahi croaked, feeling overwhelmed and too full and too raw. He was <em>so</em> tired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay," Daichi said mercifully, "we don't have to talk about it tonight. It's already been...a lot, for anyone." <em>And you're not anyone, you're a self-loathing alpha with anxiety issues,</em> Asahi heard in the silence. "But Asahi, I mean it, and I'll mean it tomorrow when I tell you again that I'd be honored to be your pack." And Asahi couldn't look at that closely right that second, but he still shuddered with yearning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you," was all he could make himself say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know," Noya piped up, reminding Asahi (quite embarrassingly) of his presence, "my packmate really only bonded to me to help me out, and we were stupid middle schoolers when we did it, and he's still the person I'd rely on for anything. If he'd been here when that guy grabbed me we'd be hiding a body right now." Ukai shivered. "And, like, I don't know <em>why</em> he'd do that for me or what he gets out of our pack bond, but obviously whatever it is means a lot to him too. So don't worry too much, yeah?" Another one of those lightning grins, bright and warm and so wholehearted it made Asahi's chest ache, was turned up to him. "The bond goes both ways." Asahi could only nod in amazement. Wow, what an incredible person he'd stumbled into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga tugged on his hand with a reassuring smile. "Come on, ace," he said, "we can figure it all out in the morning. You're staying the night with me." Asahi sniffled gratefully, feeling weariness creep into his very bones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, wait, my tab--" Asahi started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taken care of," Daichi said. Asahi whined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daichi!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No moping, already done," Daichi shrugged in that no-nonsense way of his, and Asahi knew there was nothing he could do but deflate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," he said reluctantly, letting Suga help him up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you again, Ukai-san, Noya-san," Suga said, nodding to both of them. "We're very grateful for your help." Asahi flushed a little, bowing as best he could with his jelly legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, thank you," he said, face towards the stained carpet. "You didn't have to be so kind to me, and I--" he choked up a little. It felt profound, that two total strangers would help him when he knew he was scary to be around. "Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No problem, kid," Ukai said, and Noya sparked another grin. "You did try to defend my employee's honor tonight, after all." Noya barked out a laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have no honor, Ukai-san!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga and Daichi bundled Asahi into Suga's car, and even though Asahi knew the eyes of the whole bar were on him as he walked out he was just too tired to care. He was asleep before Daichi had even finished buckling him in.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Important talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the trio discuss moving forward, and Asahi meets Takeda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Asahi overslept, and that was fine. Well, it wasn't fine, but Asahi was still drained from last night and he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He responded to his boss' text blearily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm sorry, ma'am, but I won't be in today. I'm very unwell. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't even feel that bad about saying it, either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turns out he wasn't the only one who fibbed, because Suga was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and Daichi frying bacon on the stove. The moment he saw Asahi shamble in relief fell over his face, and Asahi felt that familiar stab of guilt. There he goes, worrying his friends again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Morning, sunshine," Daichi scoffed. "Bacon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um, please, thank you," Asahi mumbled, stumbling over to Suga's kitchen table. "Did you stay the night too?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Part of it," Daichi said. "Suga and I wanted to talk, make sure we were on the same page about last night. How'd you sleep?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like the dead," Asahi admitted, looking down at the table. Ah yes, the morning reckoning--might as well rip off the bandaid while he was still too groggy to work himself into a panic over it. "Guys, about last night, I--I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I don't even really remember all that much, but I know I worried you, and I never want to do that. I feel better today. Really." Suga and Daichi shared a glance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we're glad," Suga said carefully, reaching his hand across the table. "But Asahi, I think we all know this wasn't just a one-time thing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Daichi said, sitting down sideways on a chair so that his whole body faced his friend. Asahi loved the way Daichi gave all his attention so physically. "I mean, you have panic attacks, but this was...something else." Asahi sighed shakily, closing his eyes against the gazes of his closest friends. It was easier to talk if he didn't have to see their faces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right," he croaked. "I--I don't know what happened, my mind was just going crazy and my instincts were all over the place, I don't think I've ever actually blacked out during an attack before but last night..." His lip wobbled, and he felt Daichi's hand on his shoulder. "It was really bad," he whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga squeezed his hand. "Yeah, we noticed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When did you--when did you get there?" Asahi asked. "Who called you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No one called, I came over on my own," Suga said. "You were offline so long and I just had this feeling, and Milligan's was on my way home anyway so." Suga sighed. "I'm glad I went."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And then you saw me nose-deep in that poor waiter's scent gland..." Asahi sighed. Suga shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By the time I got there they'd already moved you into the back room," he said. "But the second I walked in I could smell your panic, it was all over the bar and everyone looked so uneasy...For a second I was really scared, because that just confirmed my fears and I couldn't <em>see</em> you but I knew you were hurt..." he sniffled. "A waitress saw my face and explained, sort of, that an alpha had gotten upset but there was no danger and--and I just begged to know where you were, that I was here to get you home. She didn't believe me at first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Asahi tightened his grip on Suga's hands. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to know something was horribly wrong with Suga or Daichi and be barred from helping them. Just the thought made him swallow thickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I'm glad that waiter was there," Suga said, eyes burning. "And Ukai-san, too. They <em>helped</em> you, Asahi, I don't really know if you realize how much." Asahi shook his head glumly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like I said, I can't really remember anything," he repeated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All I know is that they jumped in to help you, and kept the situation from spiraling," Daichi said, frowning seriously. "Asahi, that scent was...uncontrolled. It was frightening. If they hadn't have grounded you, gotten you away from the other customers..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know what I would have done," Asahi finished.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Daichi said, "I don't know what anyone <em>else </em>would have done. If someone had panicked, or called the police, or--anything other than what happened, really, it could have gotten really messy." Suga nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I forget," he said softly, "since I'm around you so much, y'know? I'm so used to you that I keep forgetting that most people have never met an alpha, that they have no idea how to read you or react to you so they just fall back on their instincts."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is instinctual, isn't it?" Asahi huffed humorlessly. "To be frightened of someone who could kill you if they lost control."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Asahi..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi met Asahi's eyes, and Asahi tried not to shrink away. "Are you losing control?" Asahi hiccuped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," his voice cracked. "Yeah, I think I am."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suga and Daichi crowded around him as he shuddered. He'd never said it out loud before, had never even said it in his own head, but he could feel himself slipping further and further and he just...couldn't keep clinging on by his fingernails anymore. The admittance felt like a collapsing, but Suga and Daichi were there to wrap him up in their arms. All Asahi could do was hold them back, gratefully taking in their comforting scents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I could initiate a pack bond for us, I would," Daichi said after a moment. "I mean that, Asahi. I <em>want</em> to be your packmate." Asahi trembled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We both do," Suga affirmed, face mushed against Asahi's shoulder. "So you don't get to use the excuse that you're just dragging us down. Neither one of us can form a pack, Asahi, but we want one. We want to be in a pack with you, with each other, with whoever else comes along someday--if anyone ever does. If it's just the three of us then I'm just as happy. But we <em>want</em> a pack."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been thinking of us as a pack for years," Daichi admitted, voice rough. "We can think about it more, talk about it more, but I don't think my mind is ever going to change." Asahi felt Suga nod vigorously. This was <em>real,</em> he realized, his friends were here <em>asking</em> him to make them a proper pack. Asahi felt dizzy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're gonna have to reassure me," he sniffled. "Like, a lot. But I--I want it too." He sobbed. "I want to be pack with you too!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their bacon sat, getting cold, on the stove, and absolutely none of them cared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Milligan's looked different in the daylight. The late lunch crowd was scattered minimally through the dining room, munching on their sandwiches and fish and chips and not thinking anything of it when Asahi walked in. Well, some people near the door looked up, but it was the normal 'someone just walked in' reflex. No one stared, no one took any real notice of him. It was a relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He weaved through the tables, knocking timidly at the door he'd emerged from last night. He was nervous, and tired, but he was quietly certain nonetheless. Daichi may have settled Asahi's tab, but Asahi had to settle something else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello?" a soft voice asked as the door opened, a head of messy black hair popping out. "Hi, can I help you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, um, I..." Asahi sputtered. "Sorry, I'd kind of expected Ukai-san."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm his partner, and the day manager," the smaller man said with a little smile. "My name is Takeda. By any chance are you the alpha from last night?" Asahi flushed a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um. Yes," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He should have figured Ukai-san would be asleep, when he worked all night. Stupid of him. Takeda-san immediately smiled welcomingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, he's gonna be so glad to know you're alright," he said, stepping out of the doorway and ushering Asahi in. "He was pretty worried."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't mean to worry him..." Asahi said guiltily. Takeda-san waved him off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, none of that now," he said easily. "He doesn't show it but he's a big softie, especially when someone reminds him of his brother. He's just going to be happy to hear you came back--it'll soothe his prickly little heart. Is there something that you need?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um, yes," Asahi said, fishing for his wallet. "I know my friend paid my bill, but my waitress deserves a tip--she was great, I think her nametag said Yachi-san? And Noya-san too, of course! I still can't believe he let me scent him like that..." Takeda grinned up at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I can put Yachi-chan's tip in an envelope for her, but Noya-kun won't accept your money so I'm not even going to bother trying to take it from you. Ah! No buts. There's nothing any of us can do about the way Noya-kun is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I--but--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope!" Takeda smiled. "And I'm not going to tell him you offered, either. And that's for your own good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I--" Asahi paused. "Well, I guess I can see why it would be offensive, me paying him for helping me, but I don't have anything else I can give him back... He was so kind, everyone here was, and I..." Takeda's smile softened at the edges.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he's a very social person," he said. "I think it would mean a lot to him if you just told him how much his help meant to you." Asahi looked down at the smaller man hopefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?" he asked. "I mean, I'm pretty awkward, um, and I'm not great with people, but I really do want to repay him. Do you know the next time he works? I can come here and--er, wait, I didn't--!! I didn't realize how creepy that sounded, asking when he works, um--" Takeda just laughed good-naturedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dinner shift tomorrow," he waved him off. "Oh, and bring some friends! We're trying out a few new dishes and we want some feedback."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I--okay," Asahi said, realizing that Daichi and Suga surely wanted to thank the staff just as much as Asahi did. It would be rude to them not to give them the opportunity. "And, thank you, again." Takeda took the money Asahi handed him for Yachi-san's tip, and kindly didn't mention that it was almost four times more than what he paid for the actual meal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course," he just said, slipping the money into an envelope and labelling it. "Now get going! I'm sure you're still exhausted." Asahi chuckled, scratching his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, just a bit..." Takeda shook his head fondly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then go sleep! I'll get this to Yachi-chan, and I'll let Ukai-san know you came by."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Takeda-san."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now get! Shoo!" Asahi couldn't help but laugh at the bespectacled man delicately motioning him out the door. "Hop to it--I said hop!" Asahi let himself be ushered out, still smiling at Takeda's mother henning. He almost reminded Asahi of Suga.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Speaking of, if Asahi wasn't back soon Suga was going to go on a rampage for him, so maybe Takeda-san had a point getting him to go home. Asahi shot off a text to his silver-haired friend and hoofed it back to his apartment before he could incur Suga's wrath.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Semi-filler chapter to put a buffer between last chapter's big moves and next chapter's also-pretty-big moves. Let's just say Asahi's finally getting to really look at his life and make some assessments.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo, first chapter down! And if you're wondering who Noya's mysterious packmate is, well, it's really not that mysterious. Only Tanaka fits the bill. He'll be showing up later, along with others. </p>
<p>Also, for those of you who follow me for my EraserMight fanfiction, please don't despair! I do still love those boys, and I haven't forgotten about my ongoing works with them. I'm just on a major AsaNoya kick right now lol. (Actually, I started a Discord server since I couldn't find a dedicated one, so if any AsaNoya fans want in just comment or message me and I'll send you a link! There's only a handful of people in it right now and we need M O R E. )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>